Criaturas Magicas
by hisis-chan
Summary: Orihime una Hidra vivía no tan tranquilamente... ya que los mino tauros siempre que podían molestarla lo hacían, aunque esta vez alguien extraño la salva. ella jamas lo había visto ¿a caso fue amor a primera vista? ella lo quiere encontrarle de nuevo sin importar que. ¿podrá verlo?


**HOLA, solo quería decir que los llegaban a leer mis historias, les pido una disculpa por haber dejado una historia incompleta. un pesar que me estanque me pasaron cosas malas tristes ... esta historia la empecé a escribir porque la empecé a crear aunque los personajes cambiaran, ya que la realidad fue pensada en mi y en mi novio 3 de un sueño que tuve. y me parece bueno adaptarla a una de mis parejas favoritas que es lo que espero que les agrade. quiero disculparme si hay muchos errores, hace años que no escribo. si me regañá o me aconsejará trátenme bien w no sean tan duros conmigo.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Criaturas Místicas**

Una mañana tan agradable se oía el resonar de los pájaros a lo lejos se escuchaba levemente el sonar de una cascada, el viento golpeando las hojas haciendo un agradable sonido; los arboles eran colosales y de gran grosor, con caminos de tierra húmedas. De los mismo arboles varias criaturas habían construido sus casas con solo hacerle unos huecos sin destruir totalmente los majestuosos árboles como los gnomos, algunos tipos de hada y sílfide, tenían sus casitas por las ramas de estos estaban variedad de setas por los troncos de unos brillantes colores. No tan lejos había un puente de rocas que daba hacia un pequeño pueblo donde una variedad diferente de criaturas viven. Uno de ellos son los problemáticos minotauros, por su gran fuerza y actitud agresiva la mayora prefería evitarla a toda costa ya que tiene un gran ego y son demasiados violentos con los que se cruzan.

Pero esa tranquilidad se fue esfumando cuando los minotauros encontraron a quien molestar mientras paseaban.

¡Por favor deténganse, me hacen daño!- suplicaba para que me dejara en paz. Los minotauros no parecía importarles, más bien les divertía hacer sufrir a alguien inferior a ellos. –Estaban destruyendo mi hogar; y yo por intentar proteger mi roble con las raíces termine tirando a uno de ellos, provocando que se enfurecieran más-¡toma estúpida planta! - ¡Crash! ¡Crash!- y ahora empezando apedreándome. Ya que cada Hidra pertenece a un roble y estamos unidos a nuestro árbol de por vida y no podemos alejarnos a más de 300 metros de él o moriríamos lentamente.

– –Empezando a derramar lágrimas por el dolor cerré fuertemente los ojos hasta que se terminen fastidiando y se vayan -¡Zas! ¡Zas!- escuche un fuerte golpe.- ¡malditos bastardos! Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que estaba pasando. Alguien me había ayudado, lo que cautivo mi mirada fueron esos ojos color chocolate como tirando un poco al ámbar; con una mirada llena de furia, cabello largo y alborotado de un color naranja con unos cuernos broncíneos, también le llegue a ver unos hermosos colmillos vestido con un traje de negro tenia guantes negros, vestía una gabardina de color negra con toques de color rojo tenía botas del mismo color.

Y al ver a los minotauros que estaban en el suelo se levantaban con dificultad cuando ellos vieron al responsable por la paliza que recibieron; se empezaron a poner de un color pálido y empezaron a sudar, no dudaron en correr a toda prisa.-lo sentimos no queríamos molestar- se escuchaba decir antes de largarse. –Que cobardes-escuche decir entre dientes a mi salvador. Yo no sabía que decir me quede paralizada, de repente él se voltea y su mirada se tranquilizó un poco o al menos veía que se esforzaba mucho por controlar su enojo -cof, cof…-¿no estás herida? – aclarándose la garganta antes de decirme mientras se acercaba a mí. No sabía si existía el amor a primera vista pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir; o al menos eso es lo que me había platicado Matsumoto la ninfa del lago, acerca de cuándo te enamoras de alguien.

hum… estoy bien, gracias. –Nerviosamente pude contestarle, mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. Su presencia me cautivo estaba asombrada, por el rabillo del ojo no dejaba de obsérvale. -¿por aquí vives? Ehmm… -empezó a hablarme.- Ori...hime me llamo Orihime, y si este árbol es mi hogar, te agradezco de corazón haberme ayudado – dije algo avergonzada. –No hay porque- una leve sonrisa pude observar,-soy Ichigo, un gusto Orihime- se presentó mientras me estiraba su mano, en cambio a la mía, yo era completamente planta tenía silueta humanoide pero todo mi cuerpo estaba echo de hojas y ramas, en cambio ellos se parecían más a los humanos solo que características de su especie. –me le quede observando su mano mientras la sostenía, era tan calida…

\- Necesito ayuda creo que me eh perdido- me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo incómodo. – Claro, ¿que necesitas?- le pregunte al momento de quitar mi mano. – ¿Sabes cómo llegar al instituto Kibo?- expresó mientras me miraba a los ojos. ¿i..instituto ki...b?- ¿a qué se refería? jamás había escuchado de esas palabras. –Antes de que alguno de los dos digiera algo- ¡Boom! ¡Boom! Se escuchaban unas pisadas acercándose.-ichigo sorprendido había puesto una postura de alerta listo para atacar. Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. –Tranquilo, no es alguien malo.-le dije para tranquilizarle, Era mi padre - oh parece que tenemos invitados. Buenas tardes- este le saludo, es raro ver a alguien de tu especie por acá mmm… parece que eres un joven dragón cola cuerno- decía mientras lo veía de arriba para abajo. -Me llaman el viejo Chie -saludaba a Ichigo con una sonrisa muy amplia. – ¿Un Ent?- dijo él al mirar a mi padre, se veía algo sorprendido al ver que él era muy alto. –Así es- dijo Chie aguantándose la risa.

Él es un guardián de los bosques. Sus brazos están formados por ramas y sus pies encajan como un tronco de árbol. Con largas hojas que cambian de color durante el invierno. –por cierto gracias por salvar a mi hija Orihime– con una reverencia mi papá agradeció mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos. –no se preocupe, no tolero ver que se aprovechan de los demás, por cierto me llamo Ichigo- decía mientras hacia una reverencia. –Oye padre, ichigo me ha preguntado sobre algún instinto kido… -le comentaba algo confundida, en si no sabía qué era eso. –no. Es instituto kido, no instinto kibo.- ichigo se reía levemente al corregirme.-debes pasar el puente que da a un pequeño pueblo y de ahí, hay una senda que siguiéndola, sin desviarte podrás llegar a tu destino sin problema, aunque esta como a dos horas.-comentaba mi padre, mientras señalaba la dirección al pueblo; Espero que llegues a tu destino sin ningún problema- terminaba de explicar esté.

Mientras nos despedíamos de Ichigo, yo no deje de mirarlo hasta que ya mi vista no alcanzaba. –por alguna razón me dio un sentimiento de tristeza. Me le quede viendo a mi papá, tenía muchas preguntas –padre… ¿porque nosotros somos tan diferentes de ellos hasta los minotauros tienen rasgos semi-humanos y nosotros solo somos plantas? – Uff- esté suspiro, se acomodó en la tierra para acomodar sus raíces cerca de mi roble. Me acerco a él y me senté para escuchar todas mis dudas que me habían surgido.

-Veamos cómo te lo explico, decía mi viejo padre mientras se rascaba sus ramas de la cabeza. -Hija mía hace muchos años atrás había muchos seres humanos y nosotros las mayorías de las criaturas no se veían como ahora se ven todas las diferentes especies de Dragones, Licántropos, Minotauros, Gigantes, Sombras, Vampiros, Lobizones, etc. No tenían nada de partes semis humanas. Eran técnicamente bestias.

No soportaban a la humanidad, a tal punto exterminaron toda su existencia e hicieron enfadar a Dios,-¿Por qué los exterminaron?- quise saber. -Por odio, diversión. Entre otros.- me respondió con una mirada triste. –bueno donde me quede… a si por destruir totalmente a los humanos; nuestro Dios no pudo tolerar esa desgracia y por el caos que provocaron, por lo que se sacrificó para que pagaran por toda la masacre y destrucción, convirtiendo a todas aquellas especies que asesinaron y devastaron a la humanidad en lo que más odiaban, en el mayor repudio que ellos no soportaran. Algo parecido a los humanos, pero con partes de bestias. En semi humanos. –Interrumpiendo nuevamente con la historia le pregunte - ¿y por qué a nosotros no nos pasó nada y no somos como ellos? – Él se me quedo observando unos segundos y dijo- porque nosotros somos criaturas pacíficas y no matamos a nadie. Por eso nuestra especie jamás cambio.

Pero también hay una terrible consecuencia para aquellos semi humanos. La cosa es… que no pueden controlar sus poderes totalmente, tendrán un descontrol de ellos, por lo cual tienen que seguir un duro entrenamiento para poder tener bajo control sus poderes. Pero si no lo logran se terminara convirtiendo en lo que más odian. –guardo un poco de silencio al decir las últimas palabras, por lo cual termine la frase… en humanos- susurre las palabras que mi padre se refería. –Así es- dijo cerrado los ojos. – por eso fundaron y crearon los institutos – ya que en ellos les enseñan a cómo controlarse. – Recordando los hermosos ojos color ámbar –quiero volver a verlo- dije en mi pensamiento, mientras me quedaba totalmente en silencio… -gracias por la historia padre- dije mientras me levantaba y me regresaba a mi roble algo triste; yo quería volver a verlo, quería convertirme en una semi humana…

-Pasaron tres días y no podía dejar de pensar en él, estaba muy desanimada, fui a hablar con Matsumoto la Ninfa del lago. –Creo que puedo ayudarte- mientras se sumergía en su lago, después de un rato salió mientras me salpicaba con una piedra de color celeste muy bonita en la mano. –con esto puedes convertirte en semi-humana, esta piedra ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia por si alguna de nuestra especie quisiera convertirse en ser humano, ya que como somos semi humanos nos podría convertir en humanos, pero en tu caso te convertirá en una semi humana.-decía mientras me mostraba presumidamente la piedra y tenía una risa burlona –¡Enserio! – lo dije mientras me brillaban mis ojos de felicidad intentando agarrar la piedra. – Matsumoto la quito rápidamente y dijo- ¡pero! Hay algo muy importante que debes saber. Ya que te convertirás en una semi-humana, tendrás que esforzarte en controlar tu poder, ya que serás como todos los demás, no podrás controlarlo como ahora, y quizás tengas algún cambio en tus poderes. Y si fallas en tu entrenamiento, y no puedes controlarlo; te convertirás en humana y vivirás menos que los semi-humanos, ya que ellos tienen una vida muy corta a comparación de nosotros. –pensé en que yo no pudiera tener control de mis poderes y me terminaran consumiendo, y que Ichigo pudiera tener un control total de su poder y yo ser humana, no podría vivir lo mismo que el.- un gran miedo me invadió, Matsumoto vio mi expresión. -¡tranquila, sé que lo lograras!- dijo mientras me daba una palmada en mi espalda. –ouch.-me queje del dolor. –No podría tomarlo, es una piedra de tu familia, debe ser muy valiosa.- dije rechazando la piedra aunque no podía poner otra cara, estaba triste y decaída.

Cuando me volvió a dar tremenda palmada en la espalda –zas!- ¡ouch, eso duele!- dije sobándome. – ¡no seas tonta! Esta piedra ha pasado de generación en generación porque nadie la ha querido usar – Matsumoto me contaba después del golpe, además tu viejo me lo pidió que te ayudara.- con una gran sonrisa dijo mientras me entregaba -…mi padre- dije sorprendida. Mientras apretaba dulcemente la piedra. -¡si, ya que siempre te ve triste y sola, quiere que vayas a experimentar más y conocer gente nueva y mejor, aunque no significa que nos dejaremos de vernos,- me sonreía dulcemente, - ahora bien, solo concéntrate y tómalo cerca de tu pecho, y desea ser una semi-humana.-me explicaba Matsumoto mientras daba dos pasos para atrás. –hice exactamente lo que me indico, lo que provoco que la piedra diera un resplandor tan brillante que ya por tanta luz no podía ver a matsumoto; cerré fuertemente los ojos - ¡guaoh! –escuche decir a matsumonto. – ¡Estas preciosa!- decía mientras brincaba de alegría. –entre abrí mis ojos poco a poco, lo que vi primero fueron mis manos ¡eran humanas, de color carne, ya no era de ramas y hojas, era de carne y hueso, aunque en mi mano derecha tenía como una enredadera decorativa en forma de raíz con algunos espirales y unas florecitas muy diminutas. Después me había puesto tan roja como una manzana al ver que estaba desnuda. A lo cual Matsumoto rio. Entre sus cosas me dio uno de sus vestidos –toma ponte esto, quizás te quede, a mí ya me queda apretado, quizás te done algo de mi ropa. –Me había entregado una ropa interior y un vestido blanco sencillo.-gracias Matsumonto te debo un gran favor- dije mientras me estaba poniendo la ropa. Cuando en el lago vi mi reflejo me quede atónita. ¿En serio esa persona era yo? Mi piel era muy blanca, mi color de ojos era de un plateado brillante, con largas pestañas. Tenía el cabello muy largo del mismo color que Ichigo, aunque un poco más oscuro y tenía una figura tan delicada. Y en mi pecho tenía pintada un roble tan detallado, que parecía al mío. También tenía una corona de hojas con flores en mi cabello.- estaba muy feliz- no podía esperar para que mi padre me llegara a ver. Abrace a Matsumoto, ella me devolvió el gesto –corre, mi niña te están esperando tu nueva aventura.- se despedía Matsumoto con una maternal sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde en el bosque. -¡padre! Mírame ha funcionado.- cuando esté me vio corriendo hacia él, me ha sonreído tan gentilmente – me pequeña hija, ha florecido- con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrace con todo el amor que le tenía, sabía que era una despedida, -¡gracias por dejarme ir!- me limite a decirle aun abrazándole. – mi niña, te espera un gran viaje, aunque no será fácil. Tienes que echarle muchas ganas y no desplomarte, pase lo que pase yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos y siempre serás mi pequeña hijita. –hum… si – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando me di cuenta en donde se supone que debería de estar mi roble, había desaparecido, por arte de magia. Será por eso que tengo la imagen de un roble en mi pecho. Ya somos uno ahora.

-Hija mía te espera un gran camino por recorrer, decía mientras tenía un paquete en sus manos, -son cosas de Matsumoto, te van a servir mucho. Es ropa, algo de comida. Unas zapatillas, ya que no puedes irte caminando descalza hasta el instituto, ya eres una semi-humana ya no eres tan resistente, y se te cortarían las plantas de los pies. –creo que me costara un poco acoplarme a esta nueva vida padre. –dije algo preocupada, que cosas me esperaran. Espero que no sean tan difícil. Me pregunto si Ichigo podrá reconocerme. De solo pensar sentí que me ardía la cara. –vaya tu cabello acaba de cambia de color- comentaba mientras me miraba asombrado. -¿eh? – dije al mirar uno de mis mechones se había puesto de un color rosa. Me empecé a asustar mucho y sentía que me estaba poniendo pálida y mi cabello cambio a un blanco. –mmm… parece que tu cabello cambia de color por tus emociones- decía mi padre algo divertido. –tendrás que calmarte, respira profundo. –hice tal cual respire profundo y saque el aire y mi cabello volvió del color naranja que tenía. -¡jajaja! Parece que si no te controlas bien todos sabrás el humor que traes – mi padre se reía a carcajadas.

Me empecé a preocupar y el color se empezó a poner azul. Y trate de respirar para calmarme lo más rápido posible. –va a hacer algo problemático dije mientras estaba calmándome nuevamente. –una Horas después, con la ayuda de una maleta que me regalo Matsumoto llevaba todas las cosas que me había dado para el viaje. ¡Iba directo a mi nueva aventura!


End file.
